A New Partner
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: What happens when a new homicide comes into play in LA?
1. Prologue

Title: A New Partner  
Rating: PG 13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Sailor Moon  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
Hey every1. Well Here's the first fic that I've posted on the web so please be gentle with me. This fic is not a   
crossover like my other Fic its an Alternate. Well have fun reading(I hope)  
  
Disclaimers:Blah, Blah, Blah I dont own Sailor Moon all I have is a tee-shirt. Simple and sweet  
  
Prologue-  
  
Well, I'd better get to work that good for nothing partner gets in. By   
the way Scotts never this late, well its his funeral not mine when the Capt. finds out.   
  
"SHIELDS IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Yelled a voice coming from another part of the   
floor. Oh god the Capt. must really have it in for me now. I got up from my desk and walked into his office.   
  
"Yeah Capt.?" I asked putting on my best I-didn't-do-it face although I   
don't think it's going to help.   
  
"Now I finally got your attention I'd like for you to meet your new partner," he said calmly,   
looking over I saw the back of someone. From what I could she had blonde hair put neatly in a French twist,   
then when she went to go fix the back of her hair I saw a familiar bracelet on her wrist. When she turned   
around I felt I was gonna go into shock.   
  
"Hello, Darien," she said with a bit of mischief in her voice.   
Where the hell did you come from?" I said then glancing over to where my   
captain was standing.   
  
"Thats your new partner" he said pointing to her. She stood up and came towards me.   
  
"Long time no see huh?" she said while taking a small mirror out of her pocket to check her hair.   
Well, she was right it has been a while since we saw each other. She had a baby blue sleeveless shirt on with a  
pair of dark blue jeans on which I thought went well with her soft blue eyes. She went to grab her jacket off   
the chair and headed towards my desk. The Capt. must of had some help because Scotts desk was gone and   
another one was where it had been.   
  
"What happened to Scotts desk?" She just looked at me after I said that then went to go unpack   
her stuff out of a box.   
"You didn't hear?" She asked surprised of what I had said.   
  
"Hear what?"I asked now leaning on my desk.   
  
"He got moved to the 5th precient and got promoted to Lt." Wait Scott get promoted whoa thats   
something you don't see often.   
  
"Now I understand why I need a partner but why do you?" I asked than I sat down in my chair and   
then she came and sat down on the edge of me desk.   
  
"She's on maternity leave," she said then picking up my badge on the desk " so that means I'm   
stuck with you"   
  
"Would you really call being with me stuck?" I asked with laughter in my voice. She got up off the   
desk and went to her own.   
  
"Well, considering the last time we saw each other and what was going on I' d say yeah I would."   
  
"So what case you wanna finish mine or..." I was about to finish when the phone rang.   
----------------------------  
  
Sorceress: So did everyone like it?  
  
Max: I still think you should spend more time on my fics then re-editing your fics.  
  
Sorceress: Jealous much?  
  
Max: No, but why bother?  
  
Sorceress: Cause I want to, thats why.  
  
Max: But why *Sailor Moon*? You known your more known for your Dark Angel fics...  
  
Sorceress: Whatever........ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A New Partner  
Part: Chapter Two  
Rating: R  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Sailor Moon  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
Disclaimers: Yada, Yada Ya, I dont own Sailor Moon or any of the shows characters.  
  
  
  
"So what case you wanna finish mine or..." I was about to finish when the phone rang.   
  
"I think you should get that." She said sitting in her chair. I just ignored that last statement.   
  
"Sergeant Shields LA PD how can I help you....a huh...where..ok,we'll be right there" I put down the   
phone and took out my note book.   
  
"So...." she said looking, no staring at me with a look she tends to get.   
  
"We have a homicide down at the IRS building." I said while writing the address in my not book.   
  
"Do you know who?" she said while getting her badge and gun out of the desk drawer.   
  
"What do you think I am a physic or something, thats why were going." And with that I started   
out the door. She was right behind me. She didn't even talk to me until we got in the car.   
  
"OK what's wrong" I knew she was going to be stubborn. Like she always was.   
  
"Nothing" she said while staring into nothing out the window, now I know something was   
bothering her.   
  
"I know that look Sere" I said.   
  
"What look, I don't have a look so just drop it." OK now I knew something was up, but I guess I'll   
drop it for now. When we arrived at the IRS building she seemed a bit preoccupied but then again she's always   
like that. We went to where the body was. When we got there the boys from the lab were already there. The   
head of the team was Dr. Amy Campbell. She's been with the prescient for about five years now. She was taking  
observation notes about the dead body. Serena and I walked over to where Amy was.   
  
"Hey Ames." Serena started, Amy looked like she saw a ghost.   
  
"Serena is that really you?" she stood up then looked at me.   
  
"Tell me Amy what woman in their right mind would be caught dead with him?" she said trying to  
piss me off but it didn't work because she knows she can't do it that easy.   
  
"So what do we got?" I said while going over to the body and taking out of a pair of gloves to   
examine the body.   
  
"Well, we got a 27 year old female died from two slugs hitting her in the back of the head at a close   
distance." You know she is always so precise thats why we love having her.   
  
"Do we got a name?" Serene said while leaning over my shoulder.   
  
"Yea Kelly Gordon. She was an account at this building." She said then walking over to where Serena  
was.   
"No wonder she was killed..." Serena said with some laughter in that voice of hers.   
  
"What?" Amy had a funny look on her face.   
  
"What do expect she did work for the IRS" she turned to me "Now camon it wasn't that bad what   
do expect this early in the mourning plus me not getting my coffee?"   
  
"I guess I should take her down to the coroner to get some more details." Amy said while walking  
over to where the head was. All of the sudden one of the members of the team was calling for Amy.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll let you go" I said to her than looking at Serena.   
  
"Oh and would ya fax over the information you get over at the office?" Serena said almost yelling   
across the room.   
  
"No problem" Amy said yelling back at her.   
  
"We should get the sign in book from last night." She said looking at me. Then without me saying   
anything she took off her gloves and headed for the elevator. While we were waiting for the elevator doors and  
it still looked like something was bothering her.   
  
"Are gonna tell me now or later?" I said then she started to play with her badge.   
  
"What did I say in the car theres nothing wrong with me its just that the situation that were in ya   
know?" she was right the situation was kinda weird her being my partner again considering that...   
  
"Darien you there?" I lost my train of thought when she pulled me into the elevator. She just stood  
there and leaned against the elevator wall. When we got out she headed for the officer on duty and I don't   
know why I didn't see this coming, she sweet talked the guy into giving her the sign in sheet I don't know   
why she does it I mean we are cops but she always gets it faster that way. When she came back I saw a little  
smile on that face of hers.   
  
"Ha, I'd like to see you get something that fast." She handed me the sign in sheet and pointed to   
Ms. Gordon's name.   
  
"She was the last person here last night." I said.   
  
"Well, if the sign in sheet wont help us maybe the security tapes will" As She did before she went   
back to the guard and got the tapes and there were a lot of them. I went over to help her and then we went   
to the security room and started to watch the videos.   
  
"So what do u think?" I asked her while she was looking at the screen.   
  
"What about the case?" She said then turned her head to face mine. I shook my head and she   
answered "I think it's someone she knows. It had to be 'cause she was the only one to sign in and so far the   
tapes show nothing. Hmm.....but I wonder."   
  
"What?"   
----------------------------  
  
Sorceress: End of part one people, and I always put these little things here, I guess a thing to do when bored, I  
guess you writers know how it is.  
  
Original: Maybe they will, maybe they wont, who knows?  
  
Logan: Riiiiight....  
  
Sorceress: (pulls Dark Angel characters off of fic) A hem.... sorry bout that folks, they tend to follow me   
wherever I write.  
  
Rei: Yes I know, us Sailors hardly get a say.  
  
Sorceress: Well I am sorry, ok?  
  
Rei: (sigh) ok.  
  
Sorceress: Till next time people. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A New Partner  
Part: Chapter Two  
Rating: R  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Sailor Moon  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
Disclaimers: Listen we all know I dont own Sailor Moon. Someother person does.  
  
  
"What?"   
  
"What about...someone who didn't have to sign in?" then she paused the   
tape and turned to me "It could have been someone who knew the building,   
or."   
  
"Someone from home who knew the place," I finished for her. Serena   
started watching the tapes and suddenly shook my arm.   
  
"What did you find?" I stopped her from shaking my arm and turned to see   
what she was watching.   
  
"I think we have a winner," she paused the tape and there was what   
appeared to be a man. Dark hair, fairly tall, and he had a black leather   
jacket on with some kind of flag on the back of it.   
  
"Who do you think it is?" She said while she stretched her arms and   
stood up.   
  
"I don't know, maybe a fellow worker or something." I stood up and went   
over to where she was standing.   
  
"Could it be a lover?" She said looking at me.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't rule it out." All of the sudden, her cell phone   
started ringing. She went to another side of the room and started to talk on   
the phone. Every once in a while, she'd look at me, then turn her head away.   
After about 5-10 minutes, she came back over to where I was.   
  
"That was Ames. She said she found something we might would like a look   
at." Serena turned around and went for her jacket. As always she went out   
before I did. We left for the Coroner's Office and when we arrived, Amy was   
waiting for us with a piece of paper in her hand.   
  
"What's up?" I said as I walked over to her.   
  
"A couple of things, acutally."   
She went over to Serena and handed her the piece of paper. I went behind   
Serena and put my arm around her waist to get her   
attention. She knew when I did this that I wanted to see what she saw. I   
think my mind was going haywire on me because usually she doesn't do this,   
even when we were partners before, but when I came around behind her, she   
leaned against me. I put my thoughts back on the case. When I looked down  
at the piece of paper, there was something that didn't make sense.   
  
"What is this about?" I said, moving towards Amy, taking the paper from   
Serena.   
  
"What part?" I saw Serena turn to Amy after Amy had said that. When I   
had gotten to where Amy was standing, I showed her appeared to be wrong to   
me.   
  
"It says there's different drugs in her system, but you can't identify   
the source."   
  
I said, handing the paper to Serena and pointing out what I was   
talking about.   
  
"Do you think we should go pay her house a visit?" Serena was now taking   
out her cell phone. I heard her call up the DA's office and asked to issue a   
search warrant for Ms. Gordon's house. We said our good-byes to Amy and   
headed out the door. We stopped by the DA's office and picked up the   
warrant. After that, we headed to the house of Ms. Gordon. When we got to   
the house, we pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. When we   
knocked on the door, someone yelled, saying to hold on.   
  
The maid or something answered and said that no one was home. We had   
showed her the warrant and she let us in. I started in the main areas and Serena went to   
the bedrooms, checking in the bathrooms as well. I was looking at a few pictures when all   
of the sudden...   
  
"Hey Darien I think you should look at these." She had yelled halfway   
across the house. I went up to the room where she was yelling from and she   
had a small medicine bottle in her hand.   
  
"There isn't a label on here." She handed me the bottle and there was   
tablets in the bottle.   
  
"I think we should give this to the boys to see what it is." She took   
the bottle from me and placed it in a plastic bag. I took her downstairs   
where I had seen something earlier. We went to the living room and I pointed   
to a picture.   
  
"What about it?" She looked more closely at the picture. "What the hell   
do you see?" She continued, looking at me.   
  
"You're not looking hard enough." I pulled her closer to the picture and   
showed her what I saw.   
  
"Oh my god, isn't that the jacket we saw in the tape?" She then turned   
and looked at me with a questioning look on her face.   
  
"And not to mention our mysterious suspect." I called for the maid or   
whatever she was to come over. I asked about the picture and she said it was   
William Gordon, the husband. Then I asked what reason he would have for   
going to her office so late at night. The servant said that they had worked   
as partners in their business, but she left and went somewhere else. Boy do   
I know how he feels.   
  
"In what kind of business?" Serena had asked.   
  
"I don't know." She said too us. I didn't really believe her. I guess   
Serena was right, I don't really trust people.   
  
"How could you not know" Serena was starting to get pissed off.   
  
"I just started working here all I know from the other workers is that   
they worked together thats all I know." And with that she left for the other   
room.   
  
"We gotta get those med.s down to the Crime Lab." Serena and I went to   
the car and drove down to Forensics. When we got there Amy was at the   
computer looking at some results of something. We came in and She turned   
around.   
  
"Anything I could do for you two?" She started to get up and come twords   
us.   
  
"Yeah, we found these med.s and need them to be looked at." I handed her   
the bottle. She looked in the bottle then opened it and took one out.   
  
"I don't even gotta run tests on these." Ok what is Amy talkin bout?   
  
"Why not?" Serena looked as puzzled as I was.   
  
"Because I know what they are. They're called sinamyte. They're for...."   
  
"Stress." Serena finished her sentance.   
  
"How did you know that?" What is she a doctor now. She confuses me too   
much.   
  
"Cause i was married to you." Right about then Amy started cracking up.   
  
"You know that was cold," I turned to Serena with a sly look on her face   
  
"You didn't have to say "I do" so its your problem."   
  
"Correct me if im wrong but you asked." I was about to say something when   
Amy put her hand on my mouth.   
  
"Ok you two not stop that before i dye of laughter." I gave her the evil   
eye but all she did was kick me in the leg. I hate being the only guy in   
here.   
  
"Why don't we get back to buisness," Serena sat down in a chair near by   
  
"Why would she have med.s for stress?"   
  
"I have no clue whatsoever" I leaned on the wall and she continued.   
  
"Of course, all guys don't." Why did I ever marry her? Was I that insane   
to even ask.   
  
"Ok Serena you stop it with that now." I walked over to her and gave her   
a little look. "Why dont we go over to her work and ask some of her friends   
whats been going on."   
  
"Sure thing." Oh no,she's not being stubborn whats wrong?   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sorceress: Well Im gonna be quiet with this fic from now on, well at least with the ones I am editing. Not  
revising, editing, like spacing, I'm to tired to do otherwise. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A New Partner - 3  
Rating: PG 13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Sailor Moon  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
This is the third part to this story. I hope all of you like this.  
  
Disclaimers:I dont own anything.  
  
  
  
  
When we were finished, we went back to where Kelly Gordan had worked. I looked over to Serena   
who was a bit tence to say the least, I wonder why? As we walked into the building I noticed how the tempure   
was much cooler, man I hate LA in the summertime its killer. We walked up to where her office is and went in.  
I tore off the yellow tape and headed in. Serena went to the little closet and I went over to Ms. Kelly's desk. I   
started to look through her files and tried to see if I could get ahold of some form of an adress book. Alright   
think if I was a adress book where would I be? I know i just use my little black book...but..I think thats mainly   
for the guys. Hmm..  
  
"Hey, Serena where would you keep your adress book?" I looked over to her to see that she had   
stopped what she was doing and looked over in my direction. She thought for a minute and began to speak.  
  
"Well..I have two. One I keep in my purse and I have another one in my files in my labtop." She   
started to walk over to me. She tilted her head just a bit. I know this little sign as for me to tell her what I got   
on my mind.  
  
"I was trying to find some sort of clue to as who are friends are around here." I continued to look   
through the small desk and I sat down on the black chair next to me. I looked at her face and saw that she was   
in deep thought. "And what are you thinking with that little blonde brain of yours?" I knew that I would a   
reaction from her.  
  
"Blonde?? And what is that supposed to mean?" She leaned over me and put her hands on my chest.  
"Listen to me Darien Eric Shields if you dont quit it with the blonde jokes I'll make your life a living hell. Now   
as for what I was thinking did you even bother looking for her labtop?" Oh she got me there.  
  
"No."   
  
"Then i suggest for you to look." I nodded and started to look around the room. After about an   
hour of looking I went over to Sere. I gestered to her that we go.  
  
"Oh, ok. I think we should go back to the house and get see if it's there." She started to go. I grabbed  
her wrist and she stopped.  
  
"Do you think we could get a bite to eat first? I'm starving." I looked pleadingly(is that even a  
word?) over at her.  
  
"Fine, but could we not go somewhere fast-food?" She said.  
  
"Sure, how about WaWa?(Is there even WaWa's in LA?) I feel like one of their new express food   
thingies." I said.  
  
"Yeah sure." She started to walk out of the office and out of the building. We pulled up in the   
parking lot of WaWa. As soon as we had our food,, I told her I was gonna go nextdoor to the bank and tap   
Mac. She had said ok and and sat on the hood of the car and started eating. For Serena just getting back to this   
preseent she hasn't been here in a while. She saw the Somerton center and CVS across the street from there. She  
startled when I came back.   
  
"Boo!" I grabbed her from behind. She jumped when I did that.  
  
"Are you insane, or just crazy?" She hit my arm and continued eating.  
  
"I'm sorry but I saw you looking and you distracted, and saw the perfect time." I started to laugh to   
myself and saw Sere start to shake her head. I wonder what she was thinking. At timed like these I wish i could   
read minds. Maybe if I could we'de still be married. Oh my..do I still love her? I looked back at her and she   
looked like a angel sitting there. God I am. She snapped me out of my thoughts by throwing a piece of cheese   
at me.   
  
"Aww...did i hurt you." She started to laugh.  
  
"Why you little.." I went over to her and started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop..please..I give you win" I stopped and when i did our faces were about 2 inches apart. We both   
leaned twords each other and from what I have known from before I knew we were gonna kiss and I didn't   
want to stop it. Before I knew it I felt my lips touch hers for a brief moment we kissed. She backed off with a   
shoked face.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she started. I put my fingers to her her lips as a sign to stop talking.  
  
"Don't be. Maybe it was a sign that we wnet wrong somewhere and have to fix it." I stared into her   
blue eyes and then she looked down.  
  
"I think we should get that labtop first." She started to get up. I went to my side of the car and got   
in. She did the same. We drove to the house. When we got there she got out of the car before me and went to  
knock on the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." A male voice said. It was probally Mr. Kelly. The man opened the door. To Serena  
and my surprise it wasn't. "May I help you with anything?" He asked.  
  
"Yes you could. I'm Sargeant Serena Ryan and I'm with LAPD." She showed him her ID. "May I ask   
who you are?"  
  
"I'm Gregory Thomas. Kelly's brother. I just got here from Philadelphia(philly rules!!!) about 4   
hours ago." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your sister, but would you know where she would keep her labtop if she had one?"   
She looked at this guy and was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sorry, I don't." Ok this guy wasn't helping us very much. 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A New Partner - 4  
Rating: PG 13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Sailor Moon  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
Note: Remember this was the first fic I ever wrote, well knowing it was a fic, well and this has to be the worst   
thing I ever wrote, so I'm really not this bad, I think I srtared this in '99 so pls dont be mad?  
  
disclaimer: Me no own nutin. And remember this story is in Darien's POV.   
  
"Are you sure?" Serena asked the guy.  
  
"I think I am, I usually always see her with it. Like in one of those   
carrying bags. I know, I got the damn thing." He tried to be in a good mood, I  
can see why, his sister was just killed.  
  
"Do you mind if we take a look around, it would be easier then  
if we needed a search warrant. I mean the faster we get this done, maybe  
the faster we get to know who killed her." My beautiful partner had said.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind." He stepped aside and let us pass. He tried   
to give a weak smile, I guess they were kinda close.  
  
We looked around and he also showed us where cretin things   
were. I told them I was going to look in her room, while her brother took   
Serena to another part of the house.   
  
When I was looking in her room I saw a dresser with a lock on it.  
I guessed this was where she had her personal belonging's. I saw a piece of   
paper laying next to it. It had dates on it. I took the paper and left the room  
to go find Serena.  
  
I went downstairs and saw that they were talking. They didn't   
notice me so I just figured I could watch for a second, to watch the golden  
haired goddess, I mean. Why did we get a divorce? I think that was the most  
stupid thing I ever did in my life, she's gorgeous, funny, sweet, lovable and   
can I add great in bed.(hey, they *were* married)  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when she noticed me. She gave  
a warm smile then motioned for me to come over. So I walked over.  
  
"Why were you standing there?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you guys while you were talking, cause if  
I remember right....thats a reason you always got mad at me."  
  
"That's....true." She shrugged.   
  
"So find anything down here?"   
  
"Nope, how about you?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I found this," I then handed her the  
piece of paper I had found. "I got that next to a safe next to her bed. I'm  
guessing she has some valuable stuff in there."  
  
"Yea, I guess. I got a phone call from skipper. He wants us to   
meet with someone. So I guess we should come back here later, he said that   
it was important." I nodded my head, and I started towards the door.   
  
The way there, me and Serena just listened to the music. One of   
the songs that was on was our...wedding..song. Huh, I remember why we   
picked it and how.  
  
*flashback*  
"So babe, what should the song be?" I asked her while we were  
laying on the bed.  
  
"Well, how about...that Bryan Adam's song that we both like?"  
  
"The one from the CD with the tire on it?"  
  
"A huh."  
  
"Fine, anything you want." She just smiled and gave me a kiss. I hope I   
could have these kiss's forever.  
  
*end flasback*  
  
Well, let's just say I never got to have those kiss's forever. I don't know   
why we fell apart. I seemed so well, them it just fell apart, no warning, no nothing.  
  
I looked over to Serena who looked like she was deep thought. Probably   
thinking about the same think I was. I wished she would let me have another chance with   
her. I miss her so much. Even though I never admitted it, not even to myself. 


End file.
